


The Reveal

by hatzy



Series: the adventures of sharkboy [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, fluff with the feels, slight slight angst, superhero/villain au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six hostages, three men, three women. Sun Wukong also known as the Monkey King. One of, if not, the worst supervillain ever.<br/>Neptune Vasilias also known as Shark Boy. An okay superhero, no batman, but getting better with slow progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreelancerKiwi (angels_and_alcohol)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FreelancerKiwi+%28angels_and_alcohol%29).



Six hostages, three men, three women. Sun Wukong also known as the Monkey King. One of, if not, the worst supervillain ever.

Neptune pulled on his costume sighing, before pulling his mask with a frown etching on to his face. He had to prepare for a possible shoot out, or just the possibility of getting hurt. Neptune Vasilias also known as Shark Boy. An okay superhero, no batman, but getting better with slow progress.

“The police are talking to the hostages… they say that the Monkey King will let them go if you go to the penthouse.” Scarlet whispered into Neptune's ear. “Be safe Shark Boy...”

“You know I hate that nickname and I hate that you made it my vigilante name...” He muttered as he made his way to the hostage situation.

 

Neptune took a slow breath before he burst through the door. “What do you see SB?” Scarlet spoke into his ear.

“Ask me in a few moments Red..” Neptune muttered, walking forward looking around for the hostages. Neptune knew what he was expecting, it was six people with their hands tied behind their backs in a circle…

The thing is he did not expect to see them tied to a table with The Monkey King serving the hostages fucking tea and cupcakes! Neptune paused in the doorway, he didn’t know what to do! He was just baffled, watching the man attend to his “hostages” if you could even call them that...

“Oh you finally decided to join us Shark Boy! I thought you were going to stand me up for our little tea party date!” Sun said as he looked over at him with a wide grin while he gestured Neptune to come over.

“What are you doing?” Neptune’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “Why?”

“You wouldn’t have come otherwise...” Sun said sing-songy  

“Let go of them. I'll stay...” Neptune said slowly pulling out a knife to cut the ties of the hostages. “And you’re right, I wouldn’t be here if it weren't for your kidnaps, because I would be doing my actual job!”  
“What job! you live off of your parents money don’t you be a little shit and lie about that!” Scarlet exclaimed in his ear.

“Okay deal!” Sun smiled and sat at the head of the table. When he cut all the ties off of the hostages, he reached up to turn off the ear piece to Scarlet.

“Okay, we’re alone… ”

“Come! Sit! Have some tea and food... ” Sun smiled gesturing to the seat next to him. “I promise I won’t drug your sexy ass.”

“I um... okay.” Neptune walked over he knew he was blushing. Sitting down slowly he bit his lip watching the pair of grey eyes that hadn't left his body since he entered the room.

“Tea?” Sun smiled sweetly.

“Sure?” Neptune sighed taking a cup slowly.

“So Sharkboy do you want to talk about your secret identity?” Sun lent over pouring the tea into his cup. “No that's a silly question... I know it already anyway... Neptune Vasilias...”

“How?” Neptune whispered looking at his cup in confusion. He never hinted at his secret identity but some how he knew it…

“I know your eyes well… I could never forget your blue eyes...” Sun watched him pulling off his monkey mask slowly to show his face. He knew this face well Neptune always felt guilty about never telling him about what he did in his part time.

“The Monkey King--- Sun Wukong! Why do I feel like an idiot...” Neptune shook his head softly.

“Its okay I felt like an idiot too when I figured you out... ” Sun smiled at him. “I just have a question… Is that why you pushed me away?” He sounded hurt by the idea of it.

“I… Someone threatened you... I didn’t want to take that chance, it was safer for you not to be involved with me anyway...” Neptune's voice was thick. The subject of Sun among friends was a difficult one. Mainly because everyone could tell he still had feelings for Sun and he knew he was never going to get over him.

“You didn’t even let me decide?” Sun whispered. “You could have confessed to me what you were doing instead of doing that?”

“And you would have stayed and you would have died! I did not want to risk losing you.” Neptune snapped pulling off his mask. “And if it came to choosing us or you living I would make the same choice Sun!” Neptune's voice was thick he stood slowly. “Because I love you, you dumb fuck!”

Sun blinked for a moment he didn’t know what to say to that. His head was spinning Neptune still loved him but he was the one who broke it off, yeah but he also did it to protect him... He can’t just let him go now but maybe he should.

“Sun are you okay?” Neptune waved his gloved hand in front of Sun’s face.

“I... I’m sorry... I thought I knew why but I didnt. I love you too.” Sun whispered taking Neptune’s hand softly who swallowed softly trying to pull away.

“I should go… I have to, I… Red will be mad...” Neptune pulled his hand away taking his mask placing it back onto his face carefully.

“Don’t you dare go.” Sun growled out, shooting up into a standing position to grab Neptune’s arm before he can turn.

“Sun don’t... ” Neptune whispered watching those intelligent grey eyes.

“You may be playing superhero but I am playing supervillain... and supervillains do what they want so...” Sun pulled Neptune down into a kiss. Neptune resisted for a moment before melting into the kiss slowly Neptune deepened the kiss his hands cupping Suns face. Sun stepped forward to press his body against him. Neptune groaned softly into the kiss he had been craving his for too long he had almost forgotten how soft suns lips were, speaking of which tasted slightly of tea which he didn’t mind. Sun grinned pulling away for a moment. “We need to talk about us...” Sun whispered.

“We can talk later...” Neptune muttered leaning down to kiss Sun softly. “You need to go, before the police get up here…”

“I will get free don’t you worry about me...” Sun mumbled against Neptune's lips before licking his bottom lip. Neptune gasped softly as Sun took that moment to slip his tongue into neps mouth, Neptune moaned softly into the kiss as they started to explore each others familiar mouths.

“Sharkboy are you okay!” The police chief burst through the doors, They jumped apart like something had shocked them. Neptune's eyes locked with sun gesturing for him to start running.  

Sun sprinted towards the door to make a clean get away.

“It seems like you had quite the handle on things Sharkboy” The chief smiled. “But I should chase the Monkey king now.”

“No I will When I catch him I'll leave him on the roof of the police station as always okay?” Neptune smiled softly running after Sun, he knew he was lying… he was to let sun getaway, he was hoping he could convince sun to become a hero too.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> taking prompts at  
> seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com  
> so drop one in if you think of one  
> this was fun to write thank you freelancer.


End file.
